In The End
by The Annoyed Writer
Summary: A Sasuke and Sakura oneshot.


_**IN THE END**_

A Sasuke and Sakura Fanfiction One-shot

Sakura sat on her balcony staring at the stars. It had five years have passed since Sasuke left. Five years since he broke her heart and here she was, five years later sitting on her balcony staring at the stars.

Sakura had changed over the last five years that passed, she no longer had the babyish appearance that she had during her gennin days instead her voice had become more womanly, her face less round and a little more narrow, and she had finally grown out of her wide forehead although she did keep her hair short. Sakura sighed got up and stretched there was no reason too stair at the stars and wish for Sasuke's safe return. He was already taken over by that snake Orochimaru by now. She sighed again this time a little longer, still even if it was useless she looked back up at the stars one last time before heading inside. Slipping into her night gown Sakura laid down maybe just maybe that fates would answer her wish. ' _Sasuke if you're still out there alive somewhere, even if you can't hear me. I love you '_ She though as sleep descended upon her.

_**SOMEWHERE IN A FOREST**_

Sasuke jumped form tree to tree as fast as he could. He was covered in blood, after personally taking the act of killing Orochimaru upon himself, he proceeded on killing his brother Itachi. Which he did with more effort then he had anticipated, but succeeded none the less. Now he was heading back to Kanoha.

Sasuke had become taller over the five years he had been gone his face had lost its boyish appearance it once had and was now more narrow. His eyes where more narrow as well and held a cold blank stair. He reached the north gate in less then two hours. He ran threw the village running toward Sakura's house. Why? He had no idea, it confused him. All he knew was that he had too see her.

His speed increased when her apartment came into view. Geese who knew she'd be the first thing on his to do list when he got back? Sakura woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Sasuke reached her apartment in less the 15 minutes, and was the cause of the knocking, well actually he was banging on the door. '**_ Damn it, she's asleep._**' He thought until he heard the sound of a vary angry Sakura. '**_Ah-oh._**'

The door too Sakura's apartment was swung open so hard that she literally tore it form its hinges. Cursing herself, she watched it fly across the room into the wall. '_Damn, I forgot about that.'_ She thought remembering that she had inherited some of Tsunade's strength. ' _Oh well, I'll fix it later.' _Turning back toward the shit-head who woke her up, she gasped. " Sasuke…" She said in disbelief. " Hey." He said. A slight smile was planted on his face. " Can I come in? " he asked slightly nervous she might get over her shock and punch him in the face for waking her up so early. " Yeah " She stepped aside allowing him inside.

" So what are you doing here, Sasuke? " Sakura asked. " I wanted too see you isn't that obvious. " Sasuke replied. '_ Well I see he hasn't changed any. _' She thought. Rolling her eyes at him, she walked over to the door that was currently laying on the floor. Then it hit her, well since Sasuke thinks he can just waltz up to anyone's door at 3:25 In the morning and get away with it he might as well have too pay.

She looked at him then back to the door and smirked. " Sasuke? " She asked all to sweetly. " What? " He was beginning to regret ever asking that, when she got an evil look in her eyes. " Sasuke. " She started. "Since you think you can just waltz up here and wake me up at any given time in the wee hours of the morning no less. " She paused and pulled out a toolbox out of nowhere. " You can reattach my front door. " Sasuke starred in disbelief. '**_ God damn it! Not only is she not calling me Sasuke-kun, she's also having me fix her door! _**' He thought while he finished reattaching her door. When he finished she handed him a cup of tea and sat in a chair across form him.

" So why did you want to see me? " She asked. " Well I kind of um missed you. " Sasuke was now starring down his cup of tea, trying to hide the blush that was making its way onto his face. " That much huh? " Sasuke looked up. This wasn't the Sakura he remembered. Then again, five years had passed since he left he'd be stupid to think she hadn't changed. " Why did you stop calling me Sasuke-kun? " Once again he was having an all out starring contest with his tea. " I thought you didn't like me calling you that. " Ok that wasn't a question she would've expected form him. " Why? " She couldn't stop herself form asking.

" I like it when you call me Sasuke-kun. " He continued his starring competition with the cup. Sakura just gawked at him. " I just---what I mean is I'm just used to you calling me Sasuke-kun that's all, Sakura." " Ok, well you're just going to have to get used to me calling you Sasuke then." Sakura smirked at him. " What do you have a problem with that, you look like you're about to have a heart attack. " She was still smirking. "Yes I have a problem with that! Why wouldn't I?!? " He freaked out this defiantly not the Sakura he remembered. '**_ Does she hate me?! Oh god what if she does?!? _**' His mind was racing. " Sakura do you hate me that much? " Sakura just starred at him then sighed. " No I don't hate you, quite the opposite actually. " Sasuke starred dumbfounded at her.

" I. Love. You. " Sakura said, breaking up the words so that they could penetrate that thick scull of his. " Sasuke-kun. "

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Sasuke jumped off the couch, picked Sakura up out if the chair she was sitting in spun her around in his arms, set her down, then roughly pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Five minutes passed, Sasuke pulled back and whispered into the shell of her ear. " I love you too, Sakura. "

They spent the rest of the night in each others embrace asleep. After that they went out for three months, Sasuke proposed to Sakura on her birthday, then got married on Christmas and had a baby girl one year later on valentines day.

" Daddy? " There daughter asked. Sasuke looked down at his little girl. " Yes Rebehka. " She was so cute. " Tell me a story. " Sakura was leaning against the door frame of there daughters room. Listening to Sasuke tell Rebehka a story. Rebehka had long navy blue hair like her fathers, green eyes like her mother, and a chubby round face. After all she was only 2 years old and hadn't lost her baby fat. She could also use the sharingan which made Sasuke really happy. " And they lived happily ever after. " Sasuke finished telling the story and tucked her in bed. " Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy. " She said drifting off into slumber land. " Goodnight sweetie. " They said in union closing the door lightly behind them.

Getting into bed themselves, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer. " Goodnight Sasuke-kun. " She said. " Goodnight Sakura, love. " Sasuke replied drifting off to sleep like their daughter.

The End.


End file.
